1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a method for flattening a partially depressed metal body, the body including doors, a hood and a trunk lid, of an automobile and, more particularly, to an improvement in such a body flattening method for rapidly and nearly completely flattening the partially slightly depressed body with the paint free from damage such that the existing paint of the body does not peel irrespective of the flattening work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a partially depressed metal body of an automobile has been flattened and repaired through a plate work, a repainting work, a heat treatment and the like. However, the above flattening method is shown to have a problem that the method is accompanied by waste of considerable cost and time and fails in completely flattening the partially depressed body. Furthermore, the above method remains a slight difference of color between the existing painted portion and the partially repainted portion of the metal body after flattening the partially depressed body.
That is, in the typical plate work for flattening the partially depressed metal body of the automobile, the depressed part of the metal body is hammered outward at the inside of the depressed part after removing parts from the inner wall of the body about the depressed part so that the depressed part is flattened. The hammering for flattening the depressed part of the metal body inevitably causes the paint on the outer wall of the body to peel from the wall due to hammering impact. Therefore, the outer wall of the hammered part of the metal body should be additionally subjected to the repainting work so that the above method causes waste of considerable cost and time and forms a slight difference of color between the existing painted portion and the partially repainted portion of the metal body after flattening the partially depressed body. The above method also fails in completely flattening the partially depressed body.
When flattening a partially slightly depressed body with the paint free from damage through the above flattening method, the flattening wastes cost and time as much as used in flattening a heavily depressed body. Due to such waste of cost and time, the partially slightly depressed body may be often neglected irrespective of bad appearance of the depressed body.